Broken
by September J. Song
Summary: Alice never had the vision. Edward never came back. One day, he's had enough. He returns to Bella, who lives in Jacksonville with her mother, but what if Bella never got better? What if she got worse?
1. Chapter 1

"Alice, I am not going." Edward's voice sounded dead as he lay on the floor of his room. The tiny female vampire glared down at him.

"Edward, you need to," Alice said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"No."

"Edward, I've already seen you there."

This was a lie. Alice hadn't had any vision. She focused all her energy on an image she made up of Edward and Bella hugging. She glanced at her bronze-haired brother. He seemed to believe her.

"Oh, Edward!" Alice gasped. A real vision came, Edward and Bella on the floor of a strange room, sobbing. Bella had a strange, peaceful smile on her face through her tears.

Her brother, despite his inner turmoil, smiled. He was going to see Bella. His one true love; his personal angel.

"Now, get some fresh clothes on! What will Bella think?" Alice commanded, gesturing to the wrinkled clothes Edward was wearing. A small smile played on Edward's lips as he stood fluidly, gliding to the closet and looking for something to wear.

"Oh, this is going to be brilliant!" Alice squealed, hurrying out of her room to pack a suitcase... or four.

* * *

"I did some digging," Alice said as she flipped through a fashion magazine on the plane. Edward sat fidgeting nervously next to her. "Bella moved to Jacksonville about a month or two after you left. She turned twenty-five last year."

"What if she hates me?" Edward said in a small voice. Alice glanced at him. His eyes were finally topaz again; he had finally hunted before going to see Bella.

"She won't hate you," Alice said firmly. "She's Bella."

"But I hurt her! I hurt her terribly," Edward moaned, his voice laced with remorse and pain.

"_She's Bella_," Alice repeated. "She won't hate you."

"But how do you know?" Edward pressed. Alice groaned and showed him the vision she had. Bella and Edward in each others' arms, Bella smiling.

"Thanks, Alice," Edward sighed, pacified.

The rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

It was night, and the Florida air was thick and muggy. Alice complained the whole way to Renee Dwyer's house, where Bella currently resided.

"I am _never _living in Florida. The air is all thick and disgusting," she growled, sitting in a large tree next to the window of Bella's room. Edward crouched next to her and rolled his eyes at why she really hated Florida. She couldn't go out during the day and all the stores closed at night.

Alice felt waves of anticipation rolling off of Edward as he watched Renee tuck Bella in like a child.

"Leave the window open, Mom," Bella said, her voice hoarse. Was she sick?

"I remember, sweetie," Renee said soothingly, stroking Bella's tangled hair. _My poor baby, _she thought. She strode towards the window and opened it about halfway.

"He'll be coming," Bella said matter of factly. "He always comes."

Edward's eyebrows scrunched together. Who was Bella talking about?

"Of course, darling," Renee cooed. She kissed Bella's forehead and closed the white, peeling door of Bella's room.

"Now?" Alice asked, leaning ever so slightly toward the open window.

"If you don't mind Alice, I'd prefer to do this alone," Edward said. Alice pouted. "You can see her tomorrow."

Alice flashed him a winning smile and leaped out of the tree.

"I'll just hunt then," she grinned and sped off.

Edward gripped the tree's branches and breathed a deep, steadying breath. It was time to see Bella.

* * *

Renee and Phil were sound asleep, but Bella sat awake in her bed, staring fixedly at the open window.

Edward opened it further and crawled in.

She was as lovely as ever with her wonderful ivory skin, full lips and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her long dark hair was tangled and fell almost to her waist. Bella's whole face lit up, when she saw Edward, (which made his long still heart seemingly flutter) but she glanced at the clock and frowned.

"You're late," she croaked.

"What?" Edward asked, his brow furrowing.

"You're late," Bella repeated, staring at the clock. "You usually come at eight, but you didn't. I wonder why that is," she mused. Her eyes unfocused as she stared into space, but then she blinked and her eyes refocused on Edward. He stood there awkwardly, waiting for Bella to give him some hint on what to do.

"I'm sorry," she said brightly, looking animatedly at a spot on her wall. "I know you wouldn't like me doing those things, but it was the only way."

"What are you talking about?" Edward inquired, trying to make sense of what Bella was saying.

"Aren't you going to yell at me?" Bella frowned, her dark chocolate eyes focusing on Edward again.

"Why on earth would I yell at you, love?" Now Edward was thoroughly confused. What he wouldn't give to read Bella's mind!

"For the motorcycles." Edward froze, and Bella smiled. "There we go. That's more like it."

"You... rode... motorcycles?" Edward choked, and Bella laughed.

"And the cliff diving, and the meadow. I tried to keep my promise, Edward, but this was the only way!" Bella looked on the verge of hysterics. "I needed you, and it was the only way! That way, it didn't hurt!"

"What on earth are you talking about, love?" Edward demanded gently, crossing over to Bella's bed and sitting down on the edge. He deliberated on taking her hands, but decided against it. Who knew how she would react.

"To hear your voice, silly!" Bella giggled, falling back onto her pillow.

"You... risked your life... to hear..." Edward choked on his words again, and Bella frowned.

"You're not mad?" Bella looked confused again, but her eyes glazed over and she hummed something under her breath.

"Charlie was mad," she mused. "He hated you, a lot. He blames you for everything, but of course, it isn't your fault. You couldn't help it. Renee cried, but I think she might like it that I'm here. I don't know about Phil, though. The daytime is sad. You can't come during the day, because of the sun," she babbled, while Edward stared at her, still confused. "I like the nighttime. No one bothers me, except for you," she added, "but you never bothered me. I like it when you come."

"Bella, this is the first time I've been here," Edward said. Bella ignored him, but she giggled again.

"You know, Renee tried to take me to a doctor last week," Bella laughed. "Or was it last year? Anyway, he said I was mad, but I don't think so. I was more sad than mad." She giggled again and picked at her fingernails.

Edward stopped breathing. He took a second look at Bella's appearance. Her eyes had deep, dark circles under them, and her face wasn't a gorgeous ivory anymore. It was chalky and sickly. She looked like she had lost a lot of weight, and her eyes had a vacant look in them.

She was mad.

It was all his fault.

Edward's confusion and hope left him. Bella was insane. The Cullen's departure hadn't helped her at all. They had broken her.

A dry sob came from Edward and he lay his head in Bella's lap. She inhaled sharply and her heart rate fluttered.

"Shh... it's okay..." she said soothingly. "I don't blame you."

Of course she didn't. Bella was an angel, forgiving and trusting and loving.

"Bella," Edward moaned. "It _is _my fault. If I'd never left... you would be fine and safe. Oh, Bella!"

A hand came to stroke the back of Edward's head.

"That's strange," Bella murmured. "I've never touched you before."

Her fingers stroked his hair, cautiously.

"Are you going to leave again?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"No!" Edward vowed fiercely, raising his head. "I will never, ever leave you again!"

Edward's poor, broken angel gasped.

"But..." she began, looking at her hands again.

Then an idea hit Edward.

He could _change_ her.

Everything would be perfect. Bella would be fine and they would be together, forever.

"Bella," Edward said, slowly smiling, his feeble hope returning. "How would you like to come to my house?"

"Your house?" Bella repeated. "In Forks? But it's broken."

"Broken?" Edward asked, distracted. "How is it broken?"

"It's broken like me, cause you're gone," Bella said matter of factly. She began humming again, under her breath.

"Bella," Edward said, trying to regain her attention. "What are you humming?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." Edward reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Carlisle. The vampire doctor answered on the first ring.

"Edward! Son, is everything okay?" his voice came from the other end.

"No," Edward whispered, and explained the situation.

Carlisle was silent for a long moment.

"So you're planning to kidnap her, run with her all the way to Alaska and change her for a slim chance that she _might _be okay?" Carlisle recapped, his voice sad.

"She _will _be okay," Edward growled, but his voice was uncertain. He glanced at Bella, who was smiling fixedly at the wall, humming again.

"I have to try Carlisle," Edward said in a small, pained voice.

"Son, I know whatever I say will have no effect on your decision, but will you be able to handle... _things _if it gets out of hand?"

"What do you mean?" Edward said, confused. His hand was beginning to shake.

"Bella... isn't stable," Carlisle made out, "So if the venom doesn't repair her mind..."

"She'll be an insane vampire..." Edward finished in a whisper.

Dangerous. Edward's Bella would be dangerous.

He looked at the girl laying on her bed, examining a strand of her hair. Edward shut the phone and took the girl in his arms, barely remembering to be gentle.

They held each other then; two broken beings.

**This idea came to me at night, while I was trying to fall asleep. I was thinking I would keep it a one-shot, but If enough people ask me to continue, I might make a whole story out of it. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxB.A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I am so happy that all you guys like it! This chapter is pretty short, but chapter three should be up soon! Here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella still talked in her sleep. Seven years had done nothing to change that. Edward couldn't help smiling as she babbled on about some child's cartoon.

"Mm... Jacob..." she murmured. "No... Red... too red..." Her face screwed up as if she smelled something nasty. "Burning... too sweet..." she moaned. "No! Jacob! Stop!"

"Shh... Bella its okay..." Edward soothed, as he packed a bag of stuff from Bella's closet. He sat the bag down and rubbed Bella's shoulder.

"Hm... Mom? I'm sorry... no... Dad I don't want to go to Jacksonville..."

"Bella, calm down..."

"No! I won't!"

"Bella..."

"You can't make me! I'm staying here!"

"Shh, honey, I'm not making you do anything." Bella quieted down, and rolled over in her sleep, her eyebrows slowly relaxing.

Edward stood and searched for Bella's shoes. He found a pair of sneakers that looked as if no one had ever worn them, so he gingerly slipped them on her feet.

"This is all your fault you know," Alice's voice was cold, and her eyes were like steel. "You're an idiot. No- you're worse than an idiot. You-"

"I know, Alice," Edward said., not tearing his eyes away from Bella for a moment.

"Do you know what happened?" Alice said, her voice becoming harsher. Edward paused in his work of packing, and shook his head.

"I do," Alice continued, sounding angrier with each word. "Bella did move on Edward. She was married. She had a baby."

Edward was frozen, whether from pain or shock no one will know.

"Then, one summer night, while she was on a walk with her husband and daughter, they were attacked." Alice's voice softened to a whisper as she looked at the sleeping human. Edward's hands shook with fury.

"Who attacked them?" he snarled loudly.

"Edward, be quiet!" Alice's expression had turned from furious to terrified. "If we get caught, we'll never be able to help her!" Edward calmed down slightly, but his hands were clenched in a fist.

"What happened?" he said through clenched teeth.

"No one knows," Alice admitted. "But her husband was killed. Bella wouldn't talk about it."

"So she went mad," Edward finished. Alice nodded.

"It pushed Bella completely over the edge. She was taken to a mental hospital, but Renee and Phil insisted she come live with them. Bella's daughter was adopted, and here we are."

It was silent for some time, aside from Bella's breathing and light snore, until Bella muttered one single word. "Sorry..."

"Let's go," Edward said, quietly. "We need to take her home."

"You know, Carlisle and I were talking about that," Alice said. "We think it might not be good for Bella to go back to Alaska with us."

"Why not?"

"He thinks it might be a bit... overwhelming for Bella to see us all at once. He wants you to try to convince her you're not a delusion first," Alice explained.

"So you'll be okay with not seeing her conscious?" Edward inquired, a skeptical tone in his voice.

"No, but I have direct orders from Esme that," Alice changed her tone to mimic Esme. "'If you do anything that compromises Bella's heath so help me-'"

Edward laughed quietly. "Mama Bear rears her head."

"Roar."

Edward bent over and scooped Bella up into his arms. She shifted slightly, and then leaned her head into Edward's shoulder.

"She loved you a lot you know," Alice said.

"I know..."

"And you threw that away."

"I know..."

"And you're an imbecile."

"I know."

Alice cracked a smile. "We all know, Eddie."

"Don't you dare call me Eddie ever again," Edward warned. Alice rolled her eyes and threw Edward a pair of keys. He looked at them in confusion.

"I stole them," Alice explained, unabashedly. "Well, I left a big pile of cash on the nearest car, but still. Anyway, there's a plane waiting for you at the airport. Take her to Isle Esme. Here are your passports." She handed Edward two little booklets. Suddenly, she froze, and her eyes glazed over.

"Alice, what is it? What do you see?" Edward's brow furrowed, and he gazed at his sister with worry.

Alice shook her head slightly and blinked. "You know. Be careful, Edward. This has to be done carefully. Now shoo! Renee will be up to check on Bella in a few minutes." She strode toward the window, and leaped out with the grace of a large cat. Edward followed, treading carefully so as not to wake the sleeping human.

* * *

**I plan on having Chapter three up sometime next week! Please review!**


End file.
